Friends With Benefits?
by showstopper87
Summary: Colt is forced to stay at his best friend CM Punk's house for a while. And what happens when he starts to become very attracted to his best friend and is forced to be tortured the whole time because he can't do anything about it? Will Colt actually do something about it? And will CM Punk allow it to happen, or could their friendship be in jeopardy? Warning: Slash/Cursing


**A/N: This is a one-shot request for Bitter-Alisa. I hope you enojoy it and thank you for the request.**

Pairing: Colt Cabana/CM Punk

**Friends With Benefits?**

CM Punk heard a knock on the door and got off the couch where he was watching TV to go answer it. When he opened it he saw his best friend, Colt Cabana, standing in the door way with a couple of bags and having a pleading but amused look on his face.

"Hey, Colt. What's up?" Punk saw the bags and already had a feeling of what he was going to ask.

"Hey, Punk. My house flooded. Is it okay if I stay here for a couple of weeks until it is all fixed up.

Punk laughed at the face Colt made. It looked as if Colt had no idea what the answer was going to be. "Of course you can, bro." Punk was still chuckling as he grabbed one of Colt's bags out of his hand. "Follow me." Punk walked up the stairs, with Colt closely behind him. He lead him into the guest bedroom and set his bag down next to the bed. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you so much, Punk. You don't know what this means to me." Colt set his remaining bags on the floor and sat down on the bed.

"No problem. Since when did you get all sensitive?" Punk had a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Getting kicked out of your own house changes you, man." Colt placed his hand over his heart and then started busting out laughing. Punk punched him in the arm lightly, chuckling as well, and walked out of the room.

"Come down when your ready. I'll order dinner." Punk said as he was walking out of the room.

Colt Cabana just sat there on the bed, thinking things over. He can't believe his house was flooded. _Stupid pipe lines. Thank god for Punk._

After the Chinese food got to the house, both men dug in and held small chit chat over random things: sports, girls, etc.

After dinner, Punk excused himself to go take a shower and Colt just watched TV in the front room. After about half an hour of scrolling through channels, Colt yawned and decided it was time to get some sleep. He turned the TV off and headed up stairs. When he passed Punk's room, he saw the door was cracked and he got a full eye of CM Punk. Punk was wrapped in a towel walking out of the bathroom. He let the towel drop to the floor and bent over to grab some briefs and sleeping shorts.

Colt quickly turned the corner and backed up against the wall. His face was all red and he had a growing hard on in his pants. _What the fuck? How did I get hard from Punk? Why do I think he is drop dead gorgeous right now? I have seen him naked before. Why now?_

Colt turned the corner again and saw that Punk already had his shorts on, he was now lying on the bed reading a comic. Colt rushed off to his bedroom and shut the door. He stripped down and got into sleeping clothes and laid down. He shut his eyes and the first image he saw was Punk naked.

Colt couldn't take anymore and reached down and grabbed his raging hard on. He pulled it out of his shorts and starting stroking it, moaning Punk's name. His eyes were squeezed shut, picturing Punk naked again. He felt like he was going insane, never being attracted to a guy and all, but something is definitely happening to him. He is very much attracted to his best friend.

After a couple minutes of stroking his cock, Colt started panting and his stomach started to tighten. He came onto his stomach moaning Punk's name one last time.

**The Next Morning:**

Colt still couldn't believe everything that he felt last night. His attraction to Punk and actually masturbating while thinking about him.

When he made it down stairs, he saw Punk sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning".

Colt smiled at him. _He looked so cute with bed head. Ugh! Knock it off, Cabana. _Colt really started getting angry with himself. "Good morning." Colt made himself some breakfast as well, and the rest of the morning was pretty much quiet.

Later on in the day, Punk asked Colt if he wanted to go swimming. But Colt had to refused, faking a headache, because he knew he would go crazy seeing Punk dripping wet and practically naked aside from swimming trunks.

Punk even offered Colt to go to the gym with him, but again faking a headache. Punk dripping with sweat would not be good for Colt right now.

When Punk was gone at the gym, Colt needed some fresh air so he decided to go for a run. He needed to clear things in his head and try to stop thinking about his best friend in all these sexual fantasies.

About an hour later, Colt got back from his run and noticed Punk's car in the driveway. He walked in the house and almost didn't believe his ears at what he heard. _Is that moaning? _Colt walked up the stairs quietly and saw that Punk's door was once again cracked. He peeked inside and saw an image that he knew was going to be stuck in his head for god knows how long. CM Punk was fucking his girlfriend, Lita.

She was currently riding him on the bed, and Colt was drooling. He was instantly hard, seeing Punk's juicy hard cock go in and out of the luckiest girl in the world. He took his cock out and started stroking, watching the most magnificent thing he has even seen. He practically came all over Punk's door when she moved and he saw Punk's face, scrunched up in absolute pleasure. His eyes were full of pure lust as he positioned himself so that he could start thrusting up into her. He was pounding her, and the moans that was coming out of his mouth almost sent Colt over the edge. After about five more minutes of watching and stroking his cock, Colt saw Punk pull out of her and stand on the bed, his cock right in her face. He started stroking his own cock very fast and threw his head back in pleasure as he came all over her face. At the same time, Colt exploded all over the door. He didn't know what to do so he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean it up. Just as he finished, Punk and Lita finished getting dressed and started walking towards the door. Colt quickly ran to his room and closed the door, pressing his ear to it so that he could hear what they say.

He didn't hear much, but he did hear Punk say goodbye to her and the front door close.

Colt didn't even come out of the room that night, he was picturing everything he saw over and over again in his mind. Least to say, Colt Cabana came more times that night than he has in months put together.

**The Next Morning:**

Colt walked out of his bedroom and quietly crept downstairs. He sighed in relief when he saw Punk passed out on the couch. He was not ready to talk to him just yet after what he saw. He was afraid that his mouth would betray him and say something he shouldn't and possibly lose the friendship of his best friend. _Oh but I want to suck that cock. I want to kiss that beautiful chest, and have him fuck my brains out._

He walked over towards Punk and smiled, loving the way Punk looked when he slept. He looked like an angel. And again, Colt was loving the bed head.

Colt gasped when he saw that Punk had a hard on, there was a huge bulge in his sweats and Colt got on his knees to be closer to it. _Thank god for morning boners, _he thought. He looked up at Punk's face, and it remained the same. Punk was really passed out.

Colt lightly grabbed the strands of Punk's sweats and lifted them up just enough to expose the head of Punk's aching morning boner. Colt let go of his sweats, letting them drop back onto Punk's waist, but made sure that the head of his cock was still showing.

Colt was sweating like a mad man. He took a big gulp and then poked the head of Punk's cock. When he pulled his finger back, he noticed it was wet with precum. He looked up at Punk's face again and there was still no change. So, this time he took an ever bigger risk and leaned down so that his face was right next to his cock. He stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it across the slit. He tasted Punk for the first time, and he loved it. He so badly wanted to just expose the rest of his cock and engulf the entire thing, but knew he shouldn't. Instead he just covered up Punk's cock and stood up. He walked towards his face and leaned down and kissed Punk on the lips, tasting those for the first time as well. And again, he completely loved it.

Punk started to stir a little, so Colt quickly but silently left the room. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

A couple of hours later, Colt walked into the house having come back from a run. He saw Punk pacing the front room and he had a very angry look on his face. "You okay, Punk?" Colt walked towards Punk and sat down on the couch, looking up at his best friend.

"NO!" He continued pacing.

"What's wrong?" Colt was a little scared that Punk somehow knew what happened this morning, but there was no way he could.

"Lita and I broke up today." Punk sat down on the couch too.

"What? Why?" Colt was secretly excited, knowing that now they could be a chance for him and Punk. But still a very very small chance. But a chance none the less.

"Because I'm sick of her shit! So I ended it. End of story." Punk was livid, Lita obviously tried to pull something over on Punk, and Punk finally snapped.

"So, your completely done with her?" Colt asked trying to hide the smile. And thank god Punk's head was down or else he would've saw the smile.

"Yup." That was all Punk was able to say. He was sick of all the bull shit and just wanted to be happy, and he knew if he stayed with Lita, happy is what he would never be.

Colt scooted closer to Punk and wrapped his arms around him. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." Punk stood up and started for the stairs. "I'm just gonna go up for the night. See you tomorrow." Punk turned and started walking up the stairs. Colt couldn't help but to check out his ass as he walked us the stairs. He felt bad for checking him out while he was hurting, but he just couldn't help it.

After Punk was gone, Colt also went up for the night.

**Two Days Later:**

Punk finally got over the initial hurt of the break up. He was doing everything he had been doing, only this time, a lot happier.

Colt loved seeing more smiles on his face, it just made him all that much cuter. Spending the last couple of days with Punk, comforting him and trying to help him and convince him that he would find some one, Colt realized that he is not just attracted to CM Punk. He is falling in love with him. And there was a saying that you would fall in love with your best friend. And for Colt, that couldn't be any more true.

Punk finally convinced Colt to go swimming and as they walked out back in their swimming trunks, Colt walked behind Punk and started staring at his ass through those tight trunks. When he started to get hard, he quickly diverted his attention away and set his towel down on the table near the pool. He quickly jumped in hoping the cold water would get rid of his hard on and so that Punk wouldn't see. Punk jumped in right after him and started swimming laps. Colt mimicked until he was dragged under water. Punk jumped on him and started wrestling. Colt felt Punk's groin rub against his ass and he started freaking out. He panicked until Punk finally let go and backed away.

"Are you okay?" Punk was so confused. They played wrestled all the time.

"Um. Yeah. Sorry." Colt started rubbing the back of his neck, getting extremely shy.

"What happened?"

Colt quickly tried to come up with something. "You almost kneed me in the balls, so I quickly moved away." That was the best thing he could come up with in such short notice.

"Oh. My bad. Maybe I just wanted to touch your balls." Punk winked at Colt and started laughing. Colt wished he was for real, but that's just Punk's sense of humor. And when Punk winked at him, Colt turned red and dove under water so that Punk couldn't see.

When he came back up, he was caught with an image of CM Punk jumping at him, resuming their wrestling. Colt just put everything that he was feeling to the back of his head and carried on, not wanting to make Punk suspicious at all.

When they finally decided to get out because it was getting really late, Colt couldn't help but stare aimlessly at Punk's chest. The water drops dripping down that beautiful chest, dripping down to his shorts and inside his shorts. Colt started drooling, not realizing Punk was watching him.

"Are you okay? Your drooling." Punk wrapped his towel around his waist and walked towards Colt, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just started dozing off. I'm really tired."

Punk believed him and just nodded. He turned around and walked inside to go to his room and take a shower.

After Punk was already inside, Colt smacked himself in the head for not being careful. He then went inside to take a shower himself.

Colt got out of the shower way before Punk did. He went to brush his teeth but noticed there was no more tooth paste in the bathroom. So he wrapped a towel around his waste and went to Punk's room to see if he was done in the shower and ask for some tooth paste.

When he walked into his room, he heard the shower still going and decided to just check himself. When he got closer and closer to the bathroom, he heard heavy breathing. He walked into the bathroom and immediately started looking for toothpaste. He didn't even want to try and see Punk, because he knows he wouldn't be able to control himself when he saw Punk naked and wet.

When Colt heard even more heavy breathing, he turned the corner in the bathroom, where the shower is and immediately regretted it. Punk was jerking off in the shower. He was standing, while the water was running on his back, and his head was thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut. He was stroking his cock and Colt just watched.

Colt's towel fell down and his hard cock was exposed. He started stroking it himself, watching Punk in the shower doing the same thing. Colt closed his eyes for two seconds and that was when his worst nightmare came to life.

"What the Fuck!" CM Punk opened his eyes and saw his best friend standing right outside the shower jerking off.

"Woah! Um. Punk. Hey." Colt quickly grabbed his towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk was covering his cock with his hands so that Colt could not see anymore.

"Nothing, just looking for toothpaste." Colt smiled awkwardly, knowing that was a stupid response.

"With your dick?" Punk voice was starting to get all high, not understanding what was going on.

Instead of answering, Colt just ran out of the bathroom and into his room looking for clothes. He didn't ever want to leave. And fortunately for him, Punk did not come to his room at all that night.

**The Next Day:**

Colt was still not coming out of his room and Punk was starting to get a little worried. He was sitting at the table, and it was one in the afternoon. Punk decided enough was enough and got up and headed up stairs. He knocked on Colt's door and there was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer.

"Colt?" Punk said through the door.

"Go away", was the only response Punk heard.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and opened the door slowly. When he got inside, he saw Colt laying in bed with the covers on. Colt turned his head and saw Punk walking into the room. "Go away, Punk."

"Nope. What's the matter?" Punk sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Colt.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter'? Do you not remember last night?" Colt said hoping he actually did forget about last night.

"No I remember everything." Punk was still looking at Colt, and Colt just laid his head back down and looked away.

"Then why are you even talking to me?" Colt was still not looking at Punk.

Punk started laughing, which caught Colt off guard. "Do you really think I would stop talking to you and stop being your friend because you were watching me in the shower?" Punk was still laughing. "Come on Colt, we've been friends for way to long for that to come between us." Punk placed his hand on Colt's leg and started rubbing it, trying to soothe him.

"You really mean that?" Colt sat up at this point and was smiling.

"Uh, duh." Colt wrapped Punk in his arms and gave him a big hug. "Okay, whoa there. I don't like hugs remember?" Punk was trying to get out of his embrace.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Now Colt was the one laughing.

"Alright. Now come down stairs and get something to eat. You must be starving." Punk walked out of the room, and Colt was not far behind.

Throughout the entire day, Colt noticed Punk doing some strange stuff. He would purposely drop something just to bend down seductively right in front of him. He would sit with his legs wide open, which also showed a bulge in his shorts where his cock was. And he was also doing some flirting all day long.

Colt didn't know what to think. He knows Punk is not gay, or even bisexual. And why would Punk do this to him when he saw him jerking off while watching him in the shower. Punk has got to know that he wants him, so why is he teasing him?

That night, when Colt was getting ready to go upstairs and go to bed he heard Punk calling him name from his room. "Colt! Get up here. Quick!" Punk was yelling from upstairs.

Colt ran upstairs and walked into Punk's room since the door was wide open. When he got in and looked up at Punk, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Punk was laying on the bed with his cock in his hand. He was slowly and seductively stroking his monster cock. Colt's face got extremely red and he was frozen in place.

"What's the matter, Colt? Your getting a little red." Punk had a sadistic half smile on his face as he continued stroking his massive dick.

"Um...um...um" Colt was once again drooling, just staring at Punk's manhood. He didn't know what to say and so desperately wanted to run over there and swallow that cock, but his muscles were betraying him and not allowing him to move.

"Isn't this what you wanted, baby?" Punk started slapping his cock against his hand for added intent. Colt was drooling like a baby now. He felt like he was on autopilot as he started slowly making his way to the bed. He put one knee on the bed, getting ready to get fully on it when Punk stopped him. "Strip first."

Colt took his knee off the bed and slowly removed his shirt. He then removed his shoes, socks, shorts, and underwear. And just like Punk, Colt was now completely nude from top to bottom.

After he was completely stripped, Colt couldn't take another second of not having that gorgeous cock in his mouth, so he jumped on the bed and grabbed it in his hand and immediately swallowed Punk. "Oh, Fuck!" Punk threw his head back, not expecting Colt to be so forward and start so abruptly. Not wasting any time, Punk grabbed the back of Colt's head and started thrusting up deep into his throat. Saliva started drooping out of Colt's mouth and fell on Punk's dick, which added even more pleasure to Punk. "You like that dick, baby? Oh, Fuck!" Punk arched his back and added one more giant thrust into Colt's mouth until his entire cock disappeared in his mouth. And without warning, Punk came down his throat, and Colts swallowed every bit.

Colt took it out of his mouth and licked his shaft from bottom to top, licking up any extra come that was left behind. Punk's eyes were squeezed shut and his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. He was in heaven.

After Colt licked his shaft a couple of more times, Punk sat up and flipped Colt over. "Your so lucky that was the best blow job I have ever gotten in my life. Other wise, I'm not sure I would be doing this right now." At that, Punk grabbed Colt's cock in his hand and wrapped his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around the head before engulfing the entire thing down his throat. He bobbed his head for several minutes, giving Colt the ultimate pleasure before pulling out.

He got off the bed and went over to his dresser. He grabbed some lube and jumped back onto the bed. He squirted some lube onto his fingers. With his other hand, he lifted up Colt's leg to give him easier access to his virginal hole. He then ran his fingers over his hole, lubing it up, before shoving two fingers inside. He didn't even give him time to adjust, he was moving his fingers in and out of Colt, casually and randomly brushing his finger over his spot. And every time Punk hit his spot, Colt would arch his back screaming Punk's name.

After a while of this, Punk couldn't take no more waiting. He bit his bottom lip and lined up his cock with Colt's entrance. He looked into Colt's eyes and shoved himself inside without warning. He began pounding him, and Colt saw stars. It wasn't long before Punk found Colt's spot and Colt was a complete mess under him. Punk leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. Colt grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, moaning all the while.

Punk was jack hammering Colt's hole and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He has never felt such tight heated pleasure. He didn't think he would ever be able to fuck a woman again, or even masturbate. All he would ever want is this blinding hot tightness. It was absolutely amazing. Punk was screaming Colt's name and started pounding him even harder. "I'm gonna come, babe". Punk screamed.

"I'm right there with you." Colt was stroking his cock in time with Punk's thrust and with a couple more thrusts to his spot, Colt was spilling all over his chest.

"Oh...my...FUCKING...God!" When Colt's walls constricted all around Punk's cock, Punk then knew for sure he would never be able to sleep with a woman again. _This _was the most amazing thing Punk has ever felt. With a couple more hard thrusts, Punk filled Colt up all the way. Punk has never came so much in his life. He pulled out and laid down next to Colt. Colt grabbed a shirt from the floor and cleaned his stomach and laid back down on the bed next to his best friend.

"That was fucking awesome!" Colt was glowing. He didn't even know what to say. No words can ever even begin to describe that.

"Yeah it was. Thank you for spying on me in the shower." Before Colt could even respond, Punk turned and planted another kiss on Colt's lips. The taste was absolutely amazing. And once again, Colt grabbed the back of Punk's neck and deepened the kiss battling with his tongue.

"Any time." Colt said smiling, after Punk finally pulled away gasping for air. They both fell asleep in each others arms, still glowing from the amazing encounter they just had.

The next day Punk fucked Colt in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the guest room, the backyard, and even in the garage. They were like little bunnies, having sex every chance they got.

It started off as Friends With Benefits, but once when they started longing for each other, it turned into much much more.

**Two Months Later:**

Punk and Colt sat on the couch, holding hands watching a movie. Punk officially asked Colt to be his boyfriend the night before and without hesitation, Colt accepted. They both were in love with each other and knew there was no way they could ever be with any one else.

Punk looked at Colt and smiled, squeezing his hand. "I guess what they say is true. You truly do fall in love with your best friend." Punk gave him a kiss on the forehead and Colt laid his head down on Punk's shoulder as they finished watching the movie.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. And Bitter-Alisa: I really hope you enjoyed it. Everyone please review to let me know how I did, etc. Thank you. And if anyone wants to send me requests, please feel free to. :)**


End file.
